In a hot and sunny environment, sunlight through the windshield of a parked vehicle increases the interior temperature and damages the fabric of the dashboard and front seats. There are various foldable cardboard devices to be placed behind the windshield. A search in the U. S. Patent Office under class/subclass 296/97 showed U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,910 by Lupal disclosing a retractible screen assembly attached to the side window or the bottom surface of a sun visor. Also U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,927 by Burkhead disclosed a retractible sun visor mounted behind a windshield with hardware components.
The present invention discloses a more improved windshield shade over other in several features:
(a) It is less bulky and convenient than foldable/unfoldable cardboard devices. PA1 (b) Comparing with the Lupal device which is mounted at the bottom of the sun visor, this invention places the assembly at the more inconspicuous place at the front edge of the sun visor further away from the occupants' foreheads. PA1 (c) No drilling into the body of a vehicle is necessary. PA1 (d) A reflective coating on the anterior surface of the shade radiates part of the sun's ray across the windshield to the exterior. PA1 (e) The normal sun visor function is not affected.